The sheriff and the little bird
by Castiel is my Guardian Angel
Summary: What happens when sansa stark gets thrown into the world of the walking dead? What happens when she meets rick grimes and finds herself falling for him? Will they be able survive together until they find others? ( Set after season 5 in got and during season one of the walking dead)
1. Chapter 1

( sansa pov )

She ran. She and theon had run for miles after jumping of the wall. They had split up because they knew that ramsys dogs could not catch them both that way. She could hear the dogs behind her and pushed harder. She saw a cave up ahead and ducked into it. She walked towards the back of the cave and saw a strange thing, it almost looked like flames but bigger and more

gentle looking. She decided to see what was on the other side of the flames. She took a deep breath and stepped through the flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

( Sansa pov )

When she emerged from the other side of the flames and looked around she was stunned. She looked around and tried to tell where she was. It looked like some sort of city. Only everything was strange the roads where black and hard as a rock and the buildings where very tall and all grey. It also looked like some sort of riot had happened. There was trash everywhere and also  
things that appeared to be some sort of carriage which were laying in different positions all over the place. Suddenly she heard a loud booming noise like thunder. She walked around the corner and saw a person with strange coloring in front of her. Excuse me but can you tell me where i am please? she asked the person. The person then started moaning and turned towards her. She felt her heart jump to her thought when she saw the face and for some reason she could not help but think of the white walker stories she had heard from old nan as a child. The thing then started to walk towards her and she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

( Rick's pov )

I had been firing gunshots at the walkers for a while when i heard a girl scream. I ran around the corner and saw a young red head women standing frozen in the middle of the street and walkers where coming in on her, so i gunned the walkers down ran up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged up and into the tank next to her. I looked at the women and asked her how old she was. Fif.. Fifteen she answered. Whats your name? Sandra. are you alone? yes. I felt bad for the poor girl and could not help but think of something else. Has anyone raped you? i asked. I knew it was a personal question but i needed to know. She looked at the ground and whispered yes. Im sorry it wont happen ever again if you stay with me i'm a police officer. My names Rick Grimes. I was about to say more but then the radio in the corner began to speak. "Hey you dumbass".

Well thats chapter 1! im sorry it takes so long to get them up ive been busy.


	3. Chapter 3

( **rick's pov )**

 **I stood up so fast that i hit my head on the roof of the tank, causing sansa to wince, but i didn't care i through myself and at the station and picked up the part you talked into. Hello? oh good you're still alive i was wondering the voice responded. Where are you? can you see me? i asked. look we don't have time for that you're surrounded by walkers right now, that's the bad news. Is there good news? i asked, even though i doubted it. No the voice confirmed. listen whoever you are i don't mind telling you i'm a little concerned in here right now i told whoever was talking to me, after glancing over at sansa. " Oh man you should see it from over here you'd be having a major freak out. " Got any advice for me? " yeah id say make a run for it. " That's it make a run for it? " look it's not as dumb as it sounds. Theres still one up on the tank but the rest have moved over to the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. you with me so far? " So far, i told him. " Ok the street on the other side is less crowded if you move now and fast you can make it. Got ammo? " In the bag that i droped out there. " look forget the bag it's not an option. What do you have on you? " Hold on. I dropped the the speaker and checked my gun, i only had 2 rounds left. I then crawled over to a body in the corner and found a grenade that would be useful. I have a dagger sansa said softly showing me the blade. I nodded you won't have to use it today though. I told the man what i had on me, and he responded with make every bullet count. What's your name? i asked him one more time. Have you been listening you're running out of time. Stay close to me i told sansa she nodded and stood up as best she could in the small space and i held one of her wrists. Then i opened the door of the tank climbed out and shot a walker closest to me pulled sansa out after me and we ran. We turn a corner and i raised my gun to shoot, but the said dead thing yelled i'm not dead, and i lowered my gun again. Then he told us to come on and we followed him up a ladder, it was difficult for sansa since she wore a long dress for some reason, but we got a platform and stopped to catch our breath.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! so i know that it takes forever for me to update so i was wondering if any wants to collab to keep it going and make the chapters longer? if you are interested please message me. 


End file.
